


nothing breaks like a heart

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned klance, Minor Character Death, Set after S8, set two months after part 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: "but you know what’s funny? You can’t go back to earth because you know who’s there”





	nothing breaks like a heart

**Author's Note:**

> More TWD elements & scenes s9e5  
> I dont own twd  
> i wrote this part out at the beginning of the series & it's finally here
> 
> nothing breaks like a heart- mark ronson

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**(before the year skip)**

 

Kahar felt different. 

 

It was still a beautiful planet, still Nova's home, but it felt different. 

 

Keith pushed the stroller along the path, making his way back to the house. On the opposite side of the crosswalk, Keith spotted Lahn. "Rough night?"

 

They hadn't had a real conversation since Keith left Ryker, but before a leader had been elected. Keith sighed, stopping. “Yeah...tough night. ”

 

Lahn gave him awkward smile, nodding and taking a couple steps forward. “I’ve been there. I understand.”  Keith gave him a small smile in return. He didn't know if he or Lahn could've gotten a long since the whole 'mutinous blades' and 'forced to enlist a half-breed' thing. “I appreciate that. I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

 

 “He won the election fairly. A worthy adversary. It forced me to take time to reflect on my life.”

 

Keith could understand that. He could be empathetic. “It’s hard not knowing what your place is. I’m sure you have one if you want it. Anyway… I should get Yorak to sleep.” He smiled down at the half asleep toddler in the stroller.   “Keith..." He looked up when Lahn's voice took a more serious tone. "I did not want to say anything earlier...but it looked like someone defaced the garden we grew for Princess Allura’s memory.”

 

Lance had given him those plants, in order to honor Allura on a resistance planet. Keith looked away, not even looking up when Lahn opened his mouth again.

 

 “It was probably children that did not know better, not possibly someone that was angry. Probably not more than it feels, we can look into it in the morning.” 

 

Keith walked off, strolling Yorak away, only going to the garden instead of his house. 

 

Just a couple more feet...

 

He's suddenly pushed down from behind, and the stroller falls along with him, earning Yorak's cries. Keith feels a hand on his shoulder and immediately goes into defense mode. 

 

The much taller attacker, Keith couldn't tell who, as they wore gear to cover themselves, was gaining the upper hand, and Yorak continues to cry. 

 

“Keith!” 

 

Krolia.  _Mom._

 

Together they fight the attacker off, and get the mask off. Shock sunk into Keith's bones, as he recognized the attacker. 

* * *

 

“Keith! What happened?” Lahn rose from the table. 

 

Keith was _furious. What happened?_ “What happened? You tried to have me killed ‘cause you’re too much of a coward to do it yourself!”

 

Lahn shook his head, continuing to look him up and down. “Keith, you need to sit down, you clearly have a head injury.” It was true, but he wasn't about to let _Lahn_ know that. He couldn't usually feel when his eyes changed, but he knew if they weren't already changing, they were about to.   “You want to lead? You can’t even murder someone right.”

 

The taller Galra stood, his eyes darkened. “I’m more worthy to lead than you or any other half-breed! You’re just a former paladin of voltron.” He snarled, and Keith accepted that as an admission.

 

“Voltron ended the war. That’s more than you ever did.” He was ready to fight if needed. And he was glad Krolia took Yorak back to the house, probably calling for Kolivan to come from Ryker immediately. 

 

"And the others are your friends, but you know what’s funny? You can’t go back to earth because you know who’s there. And _I'm. Still. Here._ " He lunged at Keith, officially confirming he was behind the attack.  Keith struggled against him, having his back slammed against the wall. “They’ll all know that you did this!” 

 

Lahn growled. “Rovian attacked you because you got his son killed!  And then you attacked me...I merely defended myself!” 

 

The door bursts open, revealing Kolivan, Acxa, and Zethrid. 

* * *

 

**3 MONTHS LATER**

 

Zethrid is guarding the entry to Lahn’s prison, refusing to budge. Even when she saw who was approaching. 

 

“Keith...”

 

 “Get out of my way.”

 

Zethrid sighed, still not budging. “You’re willing to turn this into something else? For him?”

 

Keith took another step forward, anger clouded his eyes. “Not for him. For me. For others. For Nova." Zethrid said nothing in response, and Keith continued. "It's suddenly supposed to be over? Because Kolivan said so? Because you all decided it was?" 

 

"Step. Back."

 

Keith didn't, he was prepared to do whatever it took. “You _know_ , Zethrid. You know what he did. _Everyone_ knows, but refuse to do anything.”

 

Zethrid's stare softened a little, only for a moment, then tensed back up. “You think Nova would want this? For you to go through me, to get to him?”

 

The raven haired young adult refused to let his eyes water over. He was going to be strong, and get through this. It took too long to get here.  “I don’t know what he’d want. I don’t know, because I never got to say goodbye.”

 

Zethrid's eyes softened again, and she took a small step forward. “He wouldn’t want it, your mother wouldn’t want this, you know this. So taking it back, what is that gonna do?” Keith was on the verge of yelling. “It’s gonna start things over.” Immediately, Zethrid shook her head. “No! It’s gonna start something else. Can you live with what comes after?”

 

Keith never took his eyes away from Zethrid's, locking them. “I have to. I can’t live with it now.”  He held out his hand, knowing he had won the moment. Zethrid hesitantly handed over the key, slowly moving to the side, and Keith goes inside. 

 

 

The room was dark, the only light coming from a single dimmed bulb. 

 

“She has a fierceness about her, but you- you have a fire.”

 

It had been months since Lahn had been locked up...since his trial. 

 

Since the truth came out. 

 

"Get on your knees.”

 

Lahn gave him a wicked smile. “I remember you screaming on Kahar. When you found out what I did to that other half-breed. I remember how much I broke you."

 

Keith couldn't say his fury was entirely righteous, but he couldn't say it was wrong either. 

 

“Nova. His name was Nova.”

Across from him, the other side of the cell bars, Lahn crossed his arms smugly. “So now you’re finally coming for revenge…”

 

"Justice.” 

 

Lahn smirked. “It took you this long to work up your nerve?” Keith growled. "Get. On your. Knees. And tell me why." 

 

"If it weren’t personal, I would say I didn’t enjoy killing...I forgot his name again.”

 

Keith stepped forward, unlocking the cell, and Lahn got on his knees. "Have your justice. It was worth it.” Keith's eyes widened, he stepped back and locked the door. Lahn's pupils widened, and his movements became frantic. “Kill me. Kill me! This is what you came here for, so kill me!” He was beginning to sob, then scrambled to get to the other side of the cell. 

Keith watched him before going outside, noting Zethrid was not there.

 

He could almost hear Lahn yelling from the other side of the door. "Do what you came here for!" 

 

Keith locked the door back, sank to the floor, and cried in silence. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously i suck at writing fight scenes


End file.
